Ablation therapy is a surgical technique used to destroy or selectively remove tissue to reduce or eliminate patient conditions. Many different technologies are directed to tissue ablation. Such technologies include electrical ablation, ultrasound ablation, microwave ablation, cryoablation, conductive heating, radioactive heating, and combination ablation that includes more than one technology. Electrical ablation utilizes electrical current to heat the target tissue, and may include techniques such as radio frequency (RF) ablation and other electrical ablation technologies.
One example of an ablation therapy is treatment for benign prostatic hyperplasia (BPH). BPH is a condition caused by the second period of continued prostate gland growth. This growth begins after a man is approximately 25 years old and may begin to cause health problems after 40 years of age. The prostate growth eventually begins to constrict the urethra and may cause problems with urination and bladder functionality. Ablation therapy attempts to create a lesion in the prostate and decrease the prostate size, restoring appropriate bladder function.